


What is mine is now yours

by DetReed900



Series: Model AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fashion photoshoots, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hank is Nines and Connor’s manager, Human AU, M/M, Model AU, Nines - Freeform, Nines’s cats, Tina is Gavin’s manager, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: Model AU!Cyberlife fashion company (which is owned by Kamski) and Stern fashion company (which is owned by Amanda Stern) have decided to have a collaboration photoshoot. Both Gavin and Nines are modeling in either companies finally have time to meet and spend time together, except Gavin found something that belonged to Nines (Richard Stern)—————Once his cup was drained, Gavin Reed tossed it in the trashcan before he mounted his motorcycle, strapped his helmet on and drove to his photoshoot.Normally he would be either on time or few minutes late, however that wasn’t the case today. He is thirty minutes early. Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that Richard Stern, 'Nines', is going to be there. It was a collaboration photoshoot with the Stern fashion company. Funny how the Stern company was rivaling against Cyberlife, his brother’s fashion company. Although Elijah Kamski basically owned it, Chloe is the one in charged of everything.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Model AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966489
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	What is mine is now yours

Once his cup was drained, Gavin Reed tossed it in the trashcan before he mounted his motorcycle, strapped his helmet on and drove to his photoshoot.

Normally he would be either on time or few minutes late, however that wasn’t the case today. He is thirty minutes early. Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that Richard Stern, 'Nines', is going to be there. It was a collaboration photoshoot with the Stern fashion company. Funny how the Stern company was rivaling against Cyberlife, his brother’s fashion company. Although Elijah Kamski basically owned it, Chloe is the one in charged of everything. 

Arriving even earlier than he expected, he parked his motorcycle outside, noticing that Nines’ car was already there. Gavin took out his phone to text Tina, his manager, that he was already at the photoshoot. 

Tbitch: No really where are u?  
#1 Rat: [sent a photo]  
#1 Rat: I’m really here!  
Tbitch: 🤔 richard there then?  
#1 Rat: none of your business bitch 🖕🏻  
#1 Rat: 🥴  
Tbitch: 🙄 you’re a dumbass, Gav  
Tbitch: Get him tiger 👀

It does help that his manager is also his best friend. She wasn’t as strict as Chloe is to Eli. Tina is a great friend, but there is little she can hide and tolerate when it came to his schedule and work. 

Gavin made his way through the front door and all the way to the changing rooms at the far back of building. This was to be his and Nines’ first photoshoot together and he wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t. 

When he sets his bag down on one of the benches, it was too early to even get ready, seeing as most of the staff aren’t even here yet. Of course that did not include Nines who was usually punctual about timings, at least that’s something Gavin picked up about him. 

"You, early to a photoshoot? Well isn’t that odd." A voice behind him said, he didn’t need to turn around to know who it belonged to. He knows that voice anywhere. 

Gavin huffed halfheartedly, "Okay fuck off. The cafe shop I went to wasn’t as crowded as I thought it would be, prick." Which was partly true. 

He and Nines haven’t had the chance to hang out or see each other out of work environment just yet. He have tried on several occasions to ask Nines but usually something happened or he would simply back away, too anxious to do it. The times he fell silent, staring at Nines trying to compose a sentence to fulfill his goal, still makes him cringe. 

With his almost nonexistent luck people have begun to walk into the open space where the photoshoot will be held. Gavin turned to the taller man, missing his small goofy smile by a second. 

Gavin fumbled with his bag when his manager walked in, and ten minutes later his brother with his own manager. When he turned around, Nines was nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath for the missed opportunity. 

"Hey Gav!" Tina said as he sets her handbag by his own bag. "So how did it go with your tall, dark and handsome?" 

Gavin grunted with exaggeration, he sat down heavily on the bench, after taking his jacket off. "Don’t even remind me. The second you walked in he just walked off" 

"Maybe it’s because his own manager just arrived. Yeah, I saw Hank Anderson and Richard’s twin brother by the reception when I walked in. They probably called for him. I think I saw him walk pass me, but I was too focused on my phone to notice" She shrugged, looking down at her watch. The photoshoot should be starting soon, as the employees started coming in. 

Another loud grunt escaped Gavin’s mouth. Tina gave him a look, one he knew too well. "Alright, I’m going I’m going." He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, and just as he was about to take a step in the direction of the changing room, he spotted a discarded white and black (with a blue accent) scarf on the seat, right by where his bag used to rest. He looked around cautiously, Tina had her back to him, checking something on her phone. He grabbed the scarf and quickly shoved it into his jacket, then made his way easily to his changing room. It might just not be a totally lost opportunity after all, they still have a photoshoot together. 

——————————— 

He examined the scarf in his hands. It felt soft under his touch, it looked expensive and well taken care of, then again what did he expect from something owned by Nines. He resisted the urge to sniff it, he didn’t have to, not really. He can smell the cologne from where he was holding it. He didn’t fight the urge to wrap it around his neck, however. Gavin took a closer look at the reflection of him in the scarf. 

"Damn Nines." He said to no one but his reflection- or well, the scarf’s. 

A knock on the door almost sent his heart flying out of his sternum. He briskly shoved the scarf into his bag before opening the door once his breath wasn’t as prompt. 

He swung the door open, glaring at whoever was disturbing him and almost gave him a cardiac arrest. Ready to unleash his anger at the person that stood behind the door, "The fuck-"

His breath hitched in his throat, almost choking on it. He swallowed more than just the lump, the anger too. 

"Reed-"

Gavin corrected him flatly, the shock haven’t left him just yet. "Gavin."

"Gavin- The photoshoot is about to start if you are ready to go" Nines said, he seemed distracted by something behind Gavin, which made the shorter out of the two look behind him then back to Nines. 

He couldn’t define the look that crossed Nines’ face, so he choose to disregard it for now. He haven’t gotten ready, and honestly it wouldn’t take longer than ten minutes. "Yeah, yeah just give me ten max" He hastily said, wanting nothing more than to shut the door to calm his raging heart. 

Nines gave a short bow of his head, "Very well, I’ll be waiting by the the set." With that he trailed off toward the shooting room. 

Wasting no time to slam the door shut, and impetuously got into the decided outfit. He regarded himself in the mirror, then swiftly made his way to where everyone was. 

—————————————

For the most part, the photoshoot was rather fun, more lively than any of his pervious ones have been. Gavin found that for most of the picture his eyes kept darting in a certain direction, and it was relieving that no one have brought it up. 

Unfortunately the shooting is done for today, but they have another one the next day for a different collection. The photoshoot will take place outside tomorrow. Which he can barely hide the excitement for. 

Slipping on his helmet and strapping his bag in, Gavin mounted his bike, ready to head home when a hand came into his line of sight, and touched the exteriors of his bike with gentleness of devotee. 

"Nice bike, Gavin." Nines remained very very close to the bike, and Gavin. Suddenly it felt hot under his helmet.

"Uh, thanks. It’s a Ducati V4 R" Gavin said, giving his bike a proud pat, to which Nines hummed. 

"Interesting." Nines said, while staring directly at Gavin. 

Gavin swallowed nervously, "Do you want a ride back home?" Trust Gavin to say something stupid, but he wasn’t given a change to rebuke himself mentally as Nines agreed and without another word mounted the bike, just behind Gavin. 

Arms reluctantly wrapped around his middle. 

"What about your car?" 

"Don’t worry about it, my brother or manager could get it for me" 

"Alright" Gavin attached his phone onto his bike, just in time for a notification of a location sent by Nines appear. He sets the location, almost forgetting that he already had Nines’ number for at least a week but haven’t had the guts to text first. 

————

He shouldn’t have enjoyed the ride as much as he did, the feeling of Nines’ strong arms wrapped around him giving him the sense of security and safeness. But unfortunately that didn’t last as long as he would have liked it to, soon he parked right in front of a fancy looking residential building. He set a foot down, took his helmet off, them immediately ran a hand through his helmet hair. 

"So this is it, huh. Nice place, dipshit" Gavin said, turning around to face Nines who was getting off the motorcycle. 

What Nines said next have left Gavin speechless yet again. 

"Would you like to come in for coffee? As a thank you?" Nines said with confidence, it’s almost impossible to refuse, not that he ever want to. 

Gavin’s helmet have slipped out of his fingers but his fast reflex helped him catch it after juggling it between his two hands. He cleared his throat, "Uh yeah, yeah sure!" He tried to match Nines’ confidence, and mask his nervousness. 

Slipping his bag into his arm, and followed the taller man into his building and all the way up to his apartment, which by the way was the most fascinating and clean apartment that he have ever seen. 

He took a seat on the big couch in Nines’ apartment, which was placed directly in front of the tv. He had set his bag on the floor by his leg, part of the bag was wide open, but he give it no mind. Though, Nines’ eyes have traveled there when he came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. 

Gavin reached for his cup, taking careful sips, as his eyes wonder around the place, taking in every detail, from the color, to the style of the entire place. Of course he can only judge by what he can see, which is only the hall and the living room, thus far. Attention brought back to the owner of the incredibly neat place when he felt the place in the couch next to him sink, indicating that Nines took his place there. 

"Excuse me, the place is a mess, I haven’t known that I’d be having any guest- I usually don’t." 

Gavin chortled at that, did Nines honestly think that the place is a mess? He’d probably scream if he saw the condition Gavin’s apartment is in. It wasn’t necessarily dirty, but it was more of a neat mess, where he knows where everything is. "That’s what you call a mess?" 

Nines gave him a playful glare, then resumed sipping his own coffee. "I’d rather not find out just how messy your apartment is then" 

"Fuck off, I’m not even that messy" Gavin huffed halfheartedly, then sets his cup of coffee on the table once it was empty. It was true, he wasn’t messy, he tried to keep his apartment as clean as possible, even though owning a cat hinders that to a degree. Coming back home to a broken glass or to most of his couch pillows spread all over his living room is irking, even worse when he comes back from a long exhausting day which was not fun. 

"Of course" Richard said honestly, setting his own cup down. He have been meaning to get in contact with Gavin all week but due to his busy schedule he haven’t had the chance to, but he looked forward to their photoshoot today, and the one tomorrow of course. Today’s photoshoot proved to be worth the wait, he enjoyed Gavin’s company immensely and wished to spend more time together. 

"My cats can be destructive too, but I try to keep the place clean-" When Nines notice the way Gavin was searching the place, for the cats he assume. "They must be hiding around here somewhere, probably in my room, they usually like to take naps on my bed or my freshly washed black clothes." 

Gavin was fortunate enough to meet both cats right before he had to leave, he of course petted them. He wasn’t sure what made him more elated, the fact that the cats liked him or that their owner did too, it seems.

To his dismay Gavin had to head back, he still have some work to do. Tina kept texting him, she even asked if she had to, and he quotes ‘cover up for him 😉’ once she knew he was having coffee at Nines’.

Nines of course was such a gentlemen and walked him out to where he parked his bike. 

Gavin stood awkwardly by his motorcycle, fumbling with his fingers in a nervous tic. 

"So, Uh, guess I’m seeing you tomorrow?"

Nines hummed softly, "Of course, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" no surprise that that have sent a blush traveling up his neck. 

"Right. Tomorrow. See you. Tomorrow" Gavin repeated and assured. He mounted his bike, winking at the handsome bastard before he drove off. 

Making Nines laugh quietly, while he made his way back inside. 

———————

When Gavin got home, he decided to send a selfie to Nines, one in which he had Nines’ black and white(with a blue accent) scarf wrapped around his neck. He was winking in the picture with his cat somewhere in the background, with a small message that said, ‘This is mine now🥴’ to which Nines said that it surely is, which made Gavin laugh, and impatient about meeting Nines the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! Let me know if you’d like more of this AU 🥺💞💞💞💞


End file.
